magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson MarKev
Jackson was a leader of the Magic Team. After Kurt's final sacrifice, he stepped up to the position of team leader after being second-in-command for several years. He is also the guardian of the Master Power Crystal. In addition, he was one of the Avatars, preceded by Shadow and succeeded by Aang. Biography Early Life and Gaining Powers Jackson was born into a rich family in Electronic World 14 years before Electronic World re-merged with the rest of Power World. His father was an engineer who designed space craft engines and hyperdrives. His little brother, Bennett, was born 2 years later. When Jackson was 5, he as returning home from a family stroll when a storm hit town. Lightning struck an energy reactor that was under construction, and Jackson was hit by the discharge. His mom immediately asked her husband to call an ambulance, but before he could pick up his phone, Jackson began to transform into a full size ambulance. Upon further investigation, the family came to the conclusion that the lightning incident had given Jackson the power to become anything elecrtronic or mechanical. For 2 years, Bennett was left in Jackson's shadow, until he was 5 and he made his first jump. Bennett also became interested in traditional combat training, so he could compete with his brother's abilities. In 4th grade, a new student joined Jackson's class, also named Jackson. Despite the new kid having jet black hair instead of blonde and blue eyes instead of hazel, both Jacksons were very similar in appearance as well, having near identical builds and facial features. The two quickly bonded. They shared similar interests, tastes, but most importantly, powers. As they started hanging out more, their classmates started calling them Jackson and Double-Jackson. The new Jackson liked the nickname, and decided to keep it. One summer night, when they were having a camp out Double-Jackson told Jackson that he had no biological parents, and that he was found in the middle of a city 5 years before with amnesia. Jackson realized that 5 years ago was around the same time that he got his powers. Both came to the conclusion that the incidents were related. The two remained friends through 5th grade until Double-Jackson and his foster family had to move away. Jackson wouldn't see him again until years later. Jackson's powers drove him to follow in his father's footsteps and become an engineer. Jackson could always be found designing or building some complex device. When he was 11, he built a near-identical replica of the Tornado biplane from his favorite video game series, Sonic the Hedgehog. New World, New Friends Power World and Electronic world merged once again when Jackson was 14. A battle broke out between Electronic World and Invisible Isle, who's government was not keen on welcoming Electronic World back. Jackson's abilities had already gained him fame, and he was put in charge of a group of Marine and Airforce units. On the sixth day of battle, the Tornado and the X-1 had a near collision, resulting in both planes landing and both pilots meeting. This is how Nolan and Jackson met. Afterward, Nolan introduced Jackson to Kurt and Anthony. Jackson's family graciously invited the three to spend the night at their house, where they would be safe. After breakfast, and an episode of Sonic X, the four returned to battle. Kurt and Anthony led an army to defend the capitol, while Jackson and Nolan went to assist Bennett and his friend Alex in taking over an enemy weapons depot. The two dropped off a squad of troops with Nolan's helicopter, and then joined Bennett and Alex on the ground. Together, they destroyed the heavy tanks and cannons that were stopping their convoy from advancing on the weapons depot. The following day, Nolan and Jackson teamed up again. Together, they flew up in the Tornado to attack one of the lead enemy battleships, which served as the headquarters of an unknowy Invisible Isle general. However, the little biplane wasn't quite fast enough to out maneuver the ship's cannons, and ended up crash landing. After a truck dragged the plane home, Jackson immediately resumed work on a project he'd been holding back on. Two days later, he revealed the X-Tornado, a 4-seat jet plane, also from Sonic the Hedgehog. With a faster plane, the two were able to disable the battleship, board, and take the general into custody. Afterward, the the pair travelled to the capitol to assist Kurt and Anthony. The battle ended shortly after. After fighting alongside him, Nolan formed a strong bond with Jackson, and suggested to Kurt that he invite him to join the Magic Team. Kurt easily agreed, as he had already been considering doing so. Jackson accepted the invitation enthusiastically. His parents allowed him to go, claiming that they knew that he would one day go off and use his powers for a greater purpose. As a parting gift, the gave him their summer home overlooking the ocean, which Jackson would use as his workshop and his home when not residing at the team base. For Jackson's history during the Great Power War, see Main Storyline. After the War After Kurt's sacrifice brought life back to Power World, Jackson took the responsibility to lead the team in helping to re-stabilize society. Aang and Bennett, sharing the Avatar responsibility, also helped in promoting a new era of peace. As members of the Magic Council, Jackson, Nolan, and now Aang traveled to Matravin for a diplomatic mission. Matravin too, had had its life restored, but ABF was dead, and now the planet could run under a new government. This was the chance for Matravin's dangerous and dark society to be reformed. Jackson and his team set up a new central government on Matravin. With Jackson's insistence, Zactus became the first official President of Matravin. Jackson returned to living at his workshop with Ty Lee and Harvey. Aang usually stayed there as well, with Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. Jackson was relieved that he could finally focus on being a father. Ty Lee began to enjoy watching clips from Nickelodeon's "Slime Time Live," so Jackson buit her her very own slime and pie machine. Jackson continued to help her master airbending. Jackson also got back to inventing, which included working with Aang to perfect the GSB2, making warp drives more affordable, and finishing the long abandoned quest for handheld portal technology. Five years after the war, Alex had a near fatal accident. The team gathered together at the hospital to say what they thought might be a final goodbye to their friend. However, Alex came through and made a full recovery. After the incident, Jackson decided that he should write about the team's adventures during the war. Team Bonding became a global best seller. The book's dedication read "To Kurt, the bright light that brought us through the dark." Twelve years after the war ended, the Avatar spirit moved on to Ty Lee. Jackson began teaching her how to use the other elements, and prepared her for her responsibilities. Two years later, Jackson met Kate. They got married 10 months later, with Nolan as the best man. They had a son 9 months after the honeymoon. Jackson named him Kurt. And Harvey was still at his side. Jackson heard reports that the chao population had decreased. Together, he and Harvey worked to spread awareness, and started programs to help chao. Within a few years, the chao population returned to normal. At the age of 50, Jackson passed leadership of the Magic Team on to Zuko, who would also be the next guardian of the Master Power Crystal. When Jackson was 89, almost 90, he and Harvey felt a disturbance in the connection between them. Jackson knew that their time was coming to an end. The spiritual bond between them had grown so strong, that even death would take them together. The press caught word of this and tried to contact Kate. Kate told the press that she wouldn't do any interviews, but that Jackson said he would as long as Harvey would be with him. In a TV interview, he said "I'm ready for it, he's ready for it. It feels a lot more comfortable knowing that I won't be making this final journey alone." He later added "I'm fully satisfied with my life. Plus I don't like letting my little brother beat me to anything, so I can go out on that win." He then pointed and looked into the camera. "Don't get any ideas Bennett!" Jackson and Harvey died together 6 nights later. The Master Power Crystal lit up the night sky, and every power crystal glowed brightly as the two of them moved on to the spirit world. They arrived to find Kurt and Shadow waiting for them. Kurt smiled and spoke. "Hello old friends. Are you ready for your next journey?" Personality and Traits On the surface, Jackson is a carefree easy going guy, but people get confused when they start taking a closer look. Jackson is very spiritual, being the guardian of the Master Power Crystal and, at one point, an Avatar. Yet, he easily immerses himself in electronics and technology. Jackson follows the philosphy that one must always keep their mind fresh and open. His spiritual nature helps him overcome complications and consider new possibilities when dealing with technology. He is always trying new things, and if he does something that doesn't work, he tries it a different way. Jackson's loyalty runs deep, being very protective of his teammates and Harvey and Ty Lee. He is sometimes however, over confident, and will launch himself at the enemy without thinking his plan through. Unlike working with a machine, there are no restarts or do-overs in battle. Kurt is the one who taught Jackson patience, sensibility, and responsibility, some of the most important traits of a leader.